The invention relates generally to valved devices or containers for dispensing into the atmosphere substances such as ordorants, deodorants, insecticides, perfumes, and the like. Attention is directed to the Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,556, issued Jan. 15, 1974, and to the Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,737, issued May 27, 1975, disclosing packages which contain substances to be dispensed and which are particularly adapted for use in the dispensing container disclosed herein.
Attention is also directed to the Wilhelm U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,071 issued Apr. 21, 1936, to the Thornton U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,081, issued Feb. 5, 1974, to the Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,934, issued Dec. 2, 1975, and to the Bryson U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,994, issued Apr. 17, 1978.